


A collection of One Shots - Drarry

by crystalcandis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcandis/pseuds/crystalcandis
Summary: I plan to post short one shot Drarry stories just to share as I think of them.





	A collection of One Shots - Drarry

Draco looked down at the small chubby hand holding on tightly to his pointer finger. He couldn't help but smile as the toddler stared wide eyed in wonder at the castle. Draco chuckled when Orion finally asked “This is where Daddy works?”

“Yes dear, this is where your Daddy floos everyday.” Orion continued to stare and point at everything. Draco told him about the whomping willow, pointed out Hagrid’s cabin and the Quidditch hoops in the distance. “Yes that's the forest where Aragog the ancromantula lived. Yes that's where the dragons were during the Tri- Wizard Tournament.” Orion had heard (almost) every story his Daddy could share with a four year old. The grizzly details of the war had been left out for now, but when Orion was a little older, especially before he began Hogwarts, Draco would sit down and tell him everything.

Orion already knew about the Dark Mark. Draco shuddered as he remembered that conversation.

Orion had been staring at his own arm for weeks and he finally asked “Papa, when will I get mine?” as he caressed his stubby fingers over Draco’s faded mark. Draco had started crying, scooping up the child and promising that he would never get one. He was so vehement that poor Orion had started crying too and they sat there sobbing together until they had both fallen asleep, comforting each other on the couch. That was how Harry had found them when he flooed home from work three hours later. Draco's eyes were swollen in sleep and their son was cuddled close on his chest.

When Draco finally opened his eyes he saw his husband sitting in the chair across from him staring at them in concern. Harry could tell that Draco had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was blotchy. Draco whispered, as to not wake the child sleeping on his chest, “Harry… he asked when he would get his own mark.” It took a second for Harry to figure it out, and tears welled up in those pools of never ending verdant, “oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry.” The tears started streaming again as Draco stood to carry Orion to his room. Harry followed behind, hoping to comfort him, and when the toddler was gently placed in his bed, snuggled in for the night Harry pulled Draco into a hug that spoke more than either could say. Draco can't remember how long they stayed that way, Harry holding him close as he sobbed over their sleeping son. Finally, when the tears began to taper off, Harry led Draco to their room and promised that they would explain it to their soon the next morning. Harry had owled McGonagall explaining he wouldn't be in to teach the next day.

With Harry there, the conversation went as easy as breathing. Draco told Orion that his own father had made him take the mark, and it was something he had never wanted. That it was a symbol of the past, of darker days. Draco told Orion that he loved him so much that he would never have to do anything he didn't want. That Draco and Harry would love and support him in everything in his life. Wanting only the best for their precious one. Orion seemed to understand, and kissed Draco's cheek and toddled back into his room to play with his toys. Harry sat at the table and held Draco's hand, repeating the words he so often said “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Shaken from his revelry by a delighted squeal of joy he watched as Orion screamed “Daddy Daddy Daddy!!!!” and ran towards Harry as fast as his little legs could carry him. Harry was standing on the steps, waving at Orion and smiling.

Draco followed behind and watched their raven haired son being scooped up by the man he loved more than anything. Draco’s hand rested softly on his swollen stomach, the temporary home of their next child due in two weeks. Harry was swinging Orion upside down, and as he looked up and met Draco's eyes he mouthed the words “I love you. I love you. I love you.”


End file.
